The Pit Of Darkness
by Silverthornofriverclan
Summary: Our story follows Feather and Flykit as the learn how hard it is to grow up in Warrior clan with wings. Cats with disfigures are dropped into a deep, dark hole, in hopes they will calm StarClan by ridding the clans of bad blood. Leafpelt of thunderclan origionally wrote gone rouge. The sequel is Under the Lake. Friends, please review as a guest until you get an account, ok? :)!
1. Chapter 1

The Pit Of Darkness

Chapter One: Kits

Flykit's P.O.V

"Adderwing has kitted!"

Adderwing is a queen in OceanClan. The four Clans are OceanClan, LightningClan, NightClan, and BreezeClan. Kits who are defected, or have unnatural powers are dropped during The Dropping. The Dropping is when the deformed or unnatural kits are dropped down a large pit, in hope that the StarClan will reward them by ridding the Clans of bad blood by granting them good weather and hunting.

…

A kit looked around, wondering why everyone was watching her.

"Give her a name. She will need one in StarClan." a unfamiliar voice reached the small kit's ears.

What is StarClan? The kit wondered.

"I'll name her Flapkit in honer of her stupid wings. The other one is Onekit in honor of his missing eye," that was Adderwing, her mother.

Well, about time you name me, mother, Flapkit thought angrily, At least my name is good.

She glanced over at Onekit, who had an expression of outrage on his face at being named after his missing eye.

Next, she glanced at Brightkit and Lightkit. They were her sisters, and had been named way before her and Onekit.

She let her gaze travel around the nursery, where lots of cats were gathered to hear the winged kit's and the one-eyed kit's names. As she looked around, she began to wonder why no one else had wings like her.

Wings must be rare, Flapkit concluded.

She flapped her wings and landed by Harewing. He was half-Clan, and also the medicine cat. Harewing is the only one who understood her, and he also used to have a winged littermate.

"I don't know what happened to her. One day she left with the Clan, and never came back. Her name was Featherkit," is what he said when Flapkit asked him about her.

Feather's P.O.V

Feather padded into the cavern as the hunting patrol returned. She noticed Dark at the head of the patrol and turned away. The two were mates, but after she gave birth, he saw that none of the kits had a blind eye like him and refused to even look at them. They ended their relationship because Feather thought that he was stupid for rejecting them because they weren't blind in one eye, while he argued back that she had a winged kit like her and it wasn't fair that he didn't have a kit like him. Soar, Lion, and Hydra were her kits, but only Soar was defected. The tabby tom had wings. Hydra, the smoky-black kit, was her only female kit, and Feather was very protective of her.

Feather settled down to eat by Tiger. He was her oldest kit, and also from her first litter. The only reason she and Dark didn't separate until her second litter was born, was because Tiger was blind in one eye like Dark. When she had eaten her fill, she stood up and stretched, then headed out to check the borders with Tiger, Lion, and Eagle. She nodded at her patrol and stepped back so Eagle could lead the patrl out of the camp and through one of the many tunnels.

Once out of the stuffy cave, she flapped her wings and slowly glided in the directions of the various borders and cave entrances, leaving the patrol in the dust.

Eagle caught up to her, panting, and gasped, "Just because you have wings doesn't mean you can desert us."

His eyes strayed toward Lion and Tiger, who were struggling to keep up. Feather never cloud keep herself from staring at Eagle's haunches when he was near her. He had no tail, and was Dropped at the same time she was, only he was from LightningClan, and she was from OceanClan. Eagle was her best friend, and she wished he had been her mate rather than Dark.

She smiled at him and landed beside the tabby tom, patiently waiting for her two sons to catch up.

"Sorry for leaving you guys behind," she purred, licking Lion and Tiger both over the ears once.

"Hey, stop it! I'm not your kit anymore," Tiger whined.

"You're always going to be my kit," Feather laughed, and the patrol started to move along again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Dropping**

_Flykit's P.O.V._

When Flykit woke up, her mother was waiting for her. She had Onekit in her mouth and she blinked when Flykit awoke. "Mom what's going on?" Flykit asked as Wavestar padded in the nursery. Adderwing watched sadly as Wavestar picked her up by her scruff and carried her out to the fresh-kill pile and set her down. He called out to the clan, "OceanClan! It is time for the dropping! Lets quickly get to the hole in time to drop the kits with the other clans." Almost the whole clan filed into a line and followed Wavestar out of camp. As some reeds approached, Flykit was getting tired. Just when she closed her eyes, Wavestar yelled, "We are here! OceanClan, go!" Flykit's eyes flew open, and she saw a huge hole by a large tree laying over a lake. "OceanClan is here!" Flykit saw that it was a spotted tabby she-cat that spoke. She held herself with dignity, as if she was Wavestar. Wavestar set her down, then called what must be the she-cat's name. "Shinestar!" he sounded happy for some reason. Oh! Flykit remembered someone mewing about Wavestar having a MoonClan mate. Oh StarClan, she must be the clan leader! Her belly looked bigger than any other she-cats in OceanClan! _She can't be pregnant, but maybe overweight? _Flapkit thought. "BreezeClan has arrived, and so has NightClan!" Shinestar spoke again, but this time she and Wavestar were beside her. "The dropping will now start," called a brown tom. "We four leaders," Wavestar started with, nodding in turn to the cats, "Me, Wavestar, Shinestar," nodding to her, "Quickbreeze,who hasn't yet gone to the Moonpool for StarClan's blessing," he nodded to the brown tom who had spoken earlier. "And last, Midnightstar." He nodded to a long-haired she-cat with piercing blue eyes. "I, Wavestar, present Flykit, with the wings, and Onekit with one eye, son and daughter of Adderwing and Blackhawk from OceanClan." Wavestar announced to all the cats gathered there. _Blackhawk? How come I never met my father?_ He then pushed them forward, and the clan recoiled in disgust, drawing their lips back and hissing. "I, Shinestar,present Oddkit, the kit with different colored eyes, daughter of Greenwing and Scarclaw from MoonClan." she pushed a pure-white she-kit forward and her clan reacted the same way as Flykit's clan. "I Quickbreeze present Fernkit, with the wings, and Jumpkit, the one with only three paws, daughters of Haretail and Bounceflame from BreezeClan." Quickbreeze pushed the gray and white kits forward, and BreezeClan hissed and spat. None of the kits knew why! "I Midnightstar, present Owlkit, the kit with unblinking eyes, and Windkit, the kit with the power to control the wind, son and daughter of Nightheart and Frogfang from NightClan." NightClan reacted badly, but a she-cat that Midnightstar called Nightheart, was turned away sadly. If two or more kits are found to have defects, then their parents are forced to separate and not have any more kits so they don't ruin the blood line. Flykit thought maybe that was why she was so sad! "May these kits have good lives in StarClan, and in return , may they give us good hunting and good weather." Shinestar said, jerking Flykit out of her thoughts. Wavestar picked her up, and not even hesitating, threw her in the hole. She looked up, saw the other kits falling, and saw the look on her mom's face before she saw no more of the moon and stars, and fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dark Pit**

_Flykit's P.O.V._

"Catch her!" "I will! Leave me alone Feather!" _Two voices?_ _I thought I was supposed to go to StarClan with Harewing's sister Featherkit! _ She felt herself grabbed out of the air. Who was saving her and why? This obviously isn't StarClan. Harewing told her what it is like, and this is not it.

_Feather's P.O.V._

"Feather! We need you to help catch the new kits tonight!" Feather sat, eating, as Eagle padded toward her. She mewed back to him, "I'll help!" It seemed only yesterday it was Feather's dropping day.

_(Flashback)_

"We have Featherkit, the winged kit from OceanClan, daughter of Blazefire and Scorchclaw." Featherkit felt herself drop as Creekstar, leader when Wavestar was an apprentice, let go of her scruff. She fell and fell, and looked up as daylight faded away. Suddenly her wings caught a breeze and she glided down to the floor of the dark pit. The other kits from other clans were falling and Featherkit felt a presence, as if someone else were around. She heard voices calling. "Catch her you fish-brain!" "Get him before he hits the ground!" "Kit! Kit, hello!" Featherkit looked around and caught a glimpse of brown fur. "Kit you can fly, help us catch the others quickly!" "Um now?" "YES NOW!" "OK!" Featherkit quickly flapped her wings and soared to catch the kit named Darkkit from MoonClan. He mewed, "Hey, could you be more careful?" "Well, you are rude!" Featherkit exclaimed. "You sound young for a StarClan cat." Darkkit exclaimed. "I'm not from StarClan, i'm Featherkit from OceanClan!" "Oh, that explains the young-ness and wings!" He says, and for some reason sounds confused. Featherkit said, "We need to get you on land." She flew and landed on the ground, then bent her wing to let Darkkit down. He gasped, then laid down. Suddenly, a dark shape hit the ground beside them. "No! I missed her!" Featherkit looked down and studied the kitten that lay on the ground. She looked like Lillykit because she only had one eye. Poor Jumpkit! She'll be in that 'StarClan' that every cat was mewing about now. Oh, well. _Wow! I sound like I have no heart!_ Featherkit realized.

**Sorry about the mix-up with Jumpkit. She is not dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New names**

_Feather's P.O.V._

As Featherkit padded into the cave along with the other cats from this mysterious 'group', she noticed the other kits were nervous. "Darkkit, why are you guys so nervous? I am ready to see where they are taking me!" she mewed to Darkkit. "Because we aren't dead, and we don't know where we are!" he whispered to her. "Oh, that makes sense." She whispered back. The kits sat down, and waited for something to happen. Then, a huge black tom-cat padded into the cave, and the light coming in through the rooftop sparkled on a silver spot on his back. "I am Frost, young kits. Featherkit please come forward." _How does he know my name?_ Featherkit wondered. She jumped up onto the rock he was sitting on. "Featherkit, the kit with wings, you shall now be called Feather."

_(End of flashback)_

_Flykit's P.O.V._

Flykit was still falling when her wings caught a breeze. She glided to the floor of the cave, and sat down. Cats raced beside her, catching the other kits before they hit the ground. They ushered them into a cave that had light shining out from a crack in the cave's ceiling. "Frost will be glad we caught all of them!" One of the cats mewed, a gray tabby she-cat. Suddenly, a huge black tom-cat with a silver patch on his back padded onto a large rock in the middle of the cave. "Young kits, my name is Frost. Before you ask why I know your names, I can read minds. Flykit please come up on this rock before me." Flykit hopped up on the rock, flapping her wings as she did. "Flykit, the kit with wings you shall be called Wing. Welcome to CaveClan. This is not an official clan, and you are not apprentices, but instead learners. Your teacher will be Feather." _Feather! Harewing's sister! I found her!_

**I am glad I got a review for my first three chapters. This is one of my first fanfictions, and I am pleased you like it. I have other warrior fanfictions that you can read. So I hope you all enjoy them. Starting next chapter, I will start responding to reviews.**


	5. Allighences

_**Allegiances**_

_**CaveClan**_

**Leader:** Frost: a large black tom with a silver spot on his flank and amber eyes, can read minds

**Deputy:** Light: a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, can control the sun, Frost's youngest daughter

**Medicine Cat: **Marsh: a greyish-brown tabby tom, grey-green eyes, missing his left eye but can see a mile away;** _Learner Night_**

**Teachers:**

Hydra: a dark grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Feather's daughter; **_Learner Fern_**

Lion: a large golden tabby tom with amber eyes, Feather's son; **_Learner Windy_**

Soar: a silver tabby tom with green eyes and grey wings, Feather's son; _**Learner Colors**_

Tiger: a dark brown tom with tiger stripes and green eyes, blind in one eye, Feather's son; **_Learner Eye_**

Feather: a silver tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes, has white wings; **_Learner Wing_**

Dark: a black tom with grey tabby stripes, green eyes, blind in one eye, Feather's former mate; **_Learner Tiny_**

Ice: a white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, blind in her blue eye; **_Learner Owl_**

Eagle: a dark greyish-brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes, no tail; **_Learner Hop_**

Snow: pure white she-cat, can control winter, Shadow's sister

Shadow: night-black she cat with sparkling green-blue eyes; can control night, Snow's sister

**Learners:**

Tiny: a small black tom with a white tipped tail; oldest learner, dropped last moon

Night: black tom, Tiny's brother

Wing: a white and grey she-cat with amber eyes, has dark grey wings

Eye: a white and grey tom with one amber eye, Wing's brother (I may change his name to One)

Colors: a grey she-cat, has one amber eye and one green eye

Fern: a black she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and golden eyes, has dark brown wings

Hop: a brown and black patched she-cat with dark amber eyes, has only three legs

Owl: a brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes, doesn't blink

Windy: a small brown she-cat with orange eyes, can control the wind

**Queens:**

Daisy: a white she-cat with a silver daisy pattern on her left flank, expecting Soar's kits

**Elders:**

Fox: a russet-colored she-cat with a fluffy tail, Frost's daughter

Adder: a ginger tom with white splotches and ice blue eyes, Frost's son


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all of my readers, and Grasswing of WingClan, since you were my first reviewer, I will dedicate a kit to you. Your character will come into play when Daisy gives birth. Just describe her to me, and there you go!**

**Chapter Five: A New Clan For Wing**

_Feather's P.O.V._

Feather was waiting in the cave with the new kits that were dropped. She caught one of them, a kit they call Jumpkit.

**As you all remember, Jumpkit is not dead. I mixed her up in chapter three.**

Jumpkit has only three legs, so she was wobbly when Feather set her down. Just then, Frost came in the cave. "Frost will be glad we caught all of them," Feather said to Hydra. Her kit nodded back. "Young kits, my name is Frost. Before you ask why I know your names, I can read minds. Flykit, please come up on this rock before me." A grayish-white kitten hopped up on the rock. "Flykit, the kit with wings, you shall be called Wing. Welcome to CaveClan. This is not an official clan, and you are not apprentices, but learners. Your Teacher will be Feather." _What? Me? Yes!_ Feather looked over to the kit, who in turn looked at her with awe. "Feather? You are Harewing's sister! He told me about you!" _She knows Harekit? _"Wing! You are not to speak of your former clan!" Frost yelled at her. Feather also learned the hard way that she was not allowed to speak of her past life. This was her new Clan, and there was nothing to do about it.

_Wing's P.O.V._

When Wing woke up, she remembered that this was her first day training with Feather. She hurried into The Cave with Eye at her side. He was her littermate, after all. They met their teachers by Frost's rock. Eye's teacher is a cat named Tiger. Apparently, Tiger is Feather's oldest son. "HELP!" Frost ran in the cave mewing, "Marsh, hurry! Daisy is having her kits! Now!"

**Ooo, a Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Note- VERY IMPORTENT PLEASE READ!

**Everyone, after chapter 10, the story will end. The sequel will be called ****Under the Lake. ****I will try to update today but if I can't I will try to tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Who else is excited about the sequel and Daisy having her kits? I know I am!**

_Chapter six_

_Wing's P.O.V._

When Daisy finally kitted, her three kits were suckling at her belly. Suddenly, the small grey tom-kitten started coughing and twitching violently. Marsh looked at the kit, opened its mouth and he gasped. "The kit has no vocal chords! I don't think it'll make it!" Daisy sighed, and as she did Soar ran in, huffing and puffing. He gasped, "Daisy! Are they ok?" He broke off when he saw the gray tom on the ground. The kitten coughed and tried to meow, but ended up coughing again. Marsh sadly said, "The kit has no chance. When a kit with no vocal chords has greencough, it will most definitely die. I'm so sorry Daisy, Soar." The kit feebly pawed at Marsh's paw, then stopped moving entirely. The silver-grey she-kit mewed and her paw twitched. A sprout of catmint began to sprout by her paw as she twitched her paw more. "She must be able to control plants! I'll call her Moss. And the grey kit…" Daisy broke off, sadly looking at the kit. "Ashwind. I want him to have a warrior's name, for that is what he will be in StarClan." Wing looked over to the white kit, which was toying with the catmint. The kit had silver spots that looked like splashes of water. "How about Petal?" Wing suggested. Daisy nodded then looked up at Soar. She gazed at him for a while, then mewed, "Go find Frost and tell him."

_Feather's P.O.V._

Feather was waiting with Frost when Soar padded out of the Nursery-cave. He said, "Three kits. One is dead; the other two aren't" Frost asked back, "What genders?" Soar answered, "Two girls, the living ones. The boy is dead, he's grey. The girls are Petal and Moss, one grey and one white." Feather padded into the Nursery-cave to see the kits. They were absolutely adorable! She then went back out to join Ice and Eagle on a patrol. She told them about the kits as detailed as possible. They came out of a tunnel and looked around. They were at the border of MoonClan. A grey and silver she-cat lay there with four kits beside her. She looked at Ice and gasped. "Who are you?" She stood up carefully, but she still seemed unsteady. She collapsed and Feather noticed that there was blood on her. Feather investigated her body and found a lump by her tail. Ice suddenly mewed, "I know what that lump is! One of her kits is stuck! I sometimes watch Marsh…" That last part she mewed sheepishly. The three cats gazed at each other, not knowing what to do.

**Ok people listen. I need suggestions from you for her kits. Anyone have a guess to who she is? Well guess away! Also, the prologue for Under the Lake is coming soon, because the story is almost over.**

_**Silverthorn out-until next time at least!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The strange cat**

_Feather's P.O.V._

The strange gray-and-silver she-cat still lay on the ground as Marsh ran out of the cave near them.

"I thought I smelled blood! I could smell it from The Cave!" He examined the cat, and when he put his paw on the lump, she moaned. "Wait, is this…Shinestar!"

Feather studied the cat, and finally recognized her as the leader of MoonClan. But why was she at the border, and not back with her clan?

Marsh pushed at the lump, and a small unmoving black kit slithered out. The kit lay on the ground as Marsh licked it to try to get it to move. The kit twitched, then lay still again.

Feather looked at the kit as Ice sighed. Feather looked over to Eagle.

Eagle shuffled his paws and mewed, "What should we do now?"

Ice looked toward Shinestar and padded over to her. Shinestar lashed out, almost scratching Ice. Ice said to her, "We aren't going to hurt you, for StarClan's sake!" Shinestar just moaned and lashed out again.

_Wing's P.O.V._

Wing had just finished talking to Frost when Lion padded over to her. _He is so cute!_ Dove thought to herself. Lion said to her slowly, "You know, Wing, I've always kind of liked you... so, do want to be my mate?" Wing smiled, and replied, "Yes! But what will Feather think?" Lion frowned, but then said, "She shouldn't mind!" The two cats padded off together. 

**Yes, after this chapter they will be getting longer. If you hadn't noticed, I have two new stories out, so enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long! I have limited internet, and it was hating me ;) Anyway, I tried to make it longer, but you be the judge of that! Here it is!**

Wing's P.O.V.

Lion and Dove were laying together, sharing a mouse when Frost came up to them. "So, you two are officially mates now, right?" Dove looked at Lion, then nodded to Frost. He smiled, then padded away.

Feather's P.O.V.

Shinstar was still laying on the ground. Her five kits (including the one that was stuck) were suckling, and Shinestar appeared to be sleeping. Ice said they needed to name the kits, but didn't know if they should name them based on MoonClan or CaveClan. They decided to do half and half, sort of. The small brown-and-white kit rolled backward into a patch of grass and wild mushrooms.

Suddenly, Feather smelled fox. To top it off,, the brown-and-white kit was missing! The grass where it had been laying was strangely moving. Feather opened her mouth, but Ice beat her to it. "Fox!" Feather whipped herself around, only to stare into the fox's face. The fox had something in it's mouth, but it blended in with the fox. The thing suddenly changed colors, and turned into the missing kitten!

Eagle yelled, "I'll get reinforcements!" He and Marsh then turned and ran back into the hole.

Ice was fighting the fox when Feather turned back around. Feather backed up to protect the kits while Ice fought. The kits were mewing, but not loud enough to wake up Shinestar until the fox yipped. Shinestar woke up, looking around. "Hey! F..f..fox.." She stammered. Feather turned around to jump on the fox when the reinforcements burst out of the cave, accompanied by Marsh and Eagle. They streamed around the fox, and Ice jumped back. But little did Ice know, that a fox was right behind her. Before anyone could do anything, it ripped its claws down her side, causing her to collapse.

Eagle noticed screaming, "Ice! My sweetheart!" He rushed over, but it was too late. Ice was dead.

**I will try to update every couple of days, but you never know! ;)**


End file.
